flrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivenki
uld be fully absorbed in the current article of his interest or a book to which was related to his "Studies"nd Moff O'diel Vykun. It was his dream to oGrand Moff had. In the years come, Tel'e would becomfelland their ortunes plummeted into the gutter.hman had takes indulgent way of life. It eventually led to his joing of tthat gave him a edge over most of the other Cadets in his class. As such, he ordered that young Dreslos bblotest as whoue methods were questionact, his very captive - Korran Saul - would become his Apprentice.e. During the battle onboard theteds fall. A bar side. The Jedi weeady foreseen tost. It was rumoured that the beings body dissipated into pure, bogan energy when Decarsius attempted a killing blow. They knew th'ait' With the Empire now under the rule of Emperor Decarsius, the Sith strove ever harder on their conquest for the galaxy. Dreslos continued to dwelm in his studies, proving to be a valuable asset to the Sith Empire. It was during this period that the Sith Lord Maldrus was presumed to have been lost during an orbital battle; only for Maldrus to return and aid the Jedi three months later.. and be unknowingly bested in combat by the Inquisitor. The fate of Maldrus remains unknown, last captured by the Inquisitor and his Master, Acheronus. Eventually, a battle will ensue after the defeat of Maldrus that led to Decarsius's displeasure of Dreslos and Acheronus; promising that punishment would be brutal. To the contrary, another entity had something in mind for Dreslos. Swooped accross the room by an unseen force and held aloft by the blackened aura of an ancient being, the "Ancient Emperor" finally made his presence known to the young Inquisitor and promised that ascension will be swift; the two willingly melded and begun to share his body as a vessel for the coming war. Tel'e, originally distressed and open to Decarsius of 'Visions' (all the while not realizing these visions depicted his possession in the present), turned keenly to the sway of the "Ancient Emperor" having proven to be a loyal Advocate of the 'True Empire'. With a literal prodigy for a master, the being began to accelerate the training of Tel'e in the process of unfolding their plans together. An important moment came forth when the Ancient Sun (A dark nexus) had become contested by both the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi, knowing that if the Sith got ahold of this artifact they would be greatly enhanced during the war by its properties, set out to defend it from the inevitable Sith strike force. Neither Decarsius nor Acheronus could be present for the battle, giving the pair of Tel'e and 'Emperor' to prey upon the opportunity. They led a menial team with the secret intent to sabotage the Ancient Sun, the 'Emperor' not willing to give such an artifact to Decarsius, which would have empowered his hated enemy. It was then, that fallen Jedi Master Selene Marxis was held, blackmailed, by Dreslos, having known that she was leaking information to the Jedi Order, using her as a means of a double-agent. The being within Dreslos caused infighting by issuing ethereal commands, which led to the then Battlemaster Jecov Raven-Sky engaging him in a duel. The pair fought ferociously until the battle was deemed 'lost'. Dreslos, empowered by the Emperors Spirit, hurled himself atop of the Ancient Sun and fed Bogan energy into its structure. The funneling of such energy caused the artifact to began to sporadically burst into life; exhaling catastrophic features of destruction as Dreslos issued the order for a full retreat. Jecov Raven-Sky acted fast, focusing deeply on the Light and blasting the Ancient Sun, effectively destroying the Artifact. This was a small victory to the conspiring pair. 'Powers and Abilities' Lightsaber Proficiency: + Has mastered Ataru + Is adept in the use of Juyo + Is adept in the use of Makashi + Is adept in the use of Djem-So + Third-tier in Shii-Cho, near-mastery + Is adept in the use of a Double-Bladed Lightsaber Force Powers (Core powers excluded): + Is a master of Tutaminis + Is keenly skilled in Telekinesis + Deepened senses, is excelled in the art of 'motion-sensing' (aura touch, vibrations) + Is keenly skilled with Hatred Bolt + Is adept with Force Lightning + Capable of Psychometry + Capable of Sith Alchemy + Adept in Force Illusions + Capable of masking aura (including invisibility) Light sided based powers (No longer useable): Is capable of Force Light, to purge or to "stun" a dark sided individual. Was able to use his body as a conductor for Ashla energies; now it seems the use of his body for the darker energies is prominent. 'Rumours' During his time in the "Ancient Emperors" grasp, he was whispered to have been capable of Force Storm and Deadly Sight. Whether or not he is or was capable, the Jedi Code is taken to heart and restraint is practiced. Due to his recent return to the Dark Side and his rise to Dark Lord, it's quite possible that these rumours may be true.. Traits and Personality As a Sith, Tel'e was indulgent, flamboyant.. and stern in his own way. Even before he became the vessel of the "Ancient Emperor", Tel'e was plotting and manipulative. A series of painful events began to change his young heart, before seeing the first glimpse of the light from Jedi Master Selene Marxis and Jedi Battlemaster Jecov Raven-sky. Though once the ideal Jedi Knight, calm in streinous situations and level-headed, Rivenki forced a Council reformation and has shown the clear signs of determined manipulation. Cunning is the word. His personality of the now is serious, and to business.